User talk:Codelyokofan60
Welcome Welcome to , the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Codelyokofan60 page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. *Don't upload fanfiction or fan arts. *Don't abuse a Wikia feature to get achievements. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blaziken rjcf (Talk) 18:56, 20 May 2011 Re:Your AmpFibian Nano It is unconfirmed info plus your page has no info except one sentence. Oh sorry you what do you mean by unconfiremed Its in the game right? It means that no one had said there was a AmpFibian nano, show me the proof and ill remove the deletion category, post the link of the proof on my talk page. TheBen10Mazter 19:52, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Well it said it well be out but not yet mabey a few days Something is wrong with dint delet the page or else disputes Only adminstrators like myself can ban people not regular users. TheBen10Mazter and you will have to work out the disputes on your own Superbike10 16:47, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Thaks for that but plase dont delet the page Re: Your AmpFibian Nano Dude, ill tell you what, ill leave the AmpFibian nano page alone, i also edited it to prove it to you. Please, we should stop fighting. TheBen10Mazter 16:56, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ok im sorry too friends? Yeah sure, friends! TheBen10Mazter 17:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) All right then so are goning to make the frzzeblast page you kown tohe sick heatblast There is already one on the heatblast page. TheBen10Mazter 17:11, May 21, 2011 (UTC) oh never mind then What about sickmutt the sick wildmutt yes there is and a sick fourarms there is too. TheBen10Mazter 17:18, May 21, 2011 (UTC) sickarms? No just sick four armsTheBen10Mazter 17:21, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry to say this but please dont create any new page without it being confirmed, that is considered fan art and you can get banned for that, i have seen people get banned for it, they got banned for 3 months to one year for doing it. Thanks!TheBen10Mazter 17:22, May 21, 2011 (UTC) its ok i wnet on youtube about the unnamed alien they siaid that his name is Trumbipulor itis that crazey Hey where are you I went out to dinner TheBen10Mazter 14:03, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh i saw somebody made a page called worst villans I marked it for deletion. TheBen10Mazter 14:31, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Good hey somebody on youtube said that the newalien names is Trumbipuolr its that cRAZy No, do not listen to the guy from YouTube, Trumbipulor is a villain from the episode, Basic Training, you can also check the wiki, he is in there. Though there might be a possbility Ben got Trumbipulor's DNA. TheBen10Mazter 14:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Then it said it was eatle Nope, Eatle and the new alien are two different aliens. Wait, are you talk ing about this new alien, the one i just posted? TheBen10Mazter 14:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes! that one Yeah then Eatle and this new alien are two diffrent aliens. Dude come check out my channel, i have 1000+ edits!. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 14:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome What do you me your welcome? Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 14:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC) nothing is Water Hazerd and Bilen are like anmals No becasue they look like humans therefore not animals. TheBen10Mazter 15:24, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh what about radrad and ampfibian Yeah they are, they look like jellyfish so they are animal like. Thats why i didnt delete animal like category. TheBen10Mazter 15:41, May 22, 2011 (UTC)\\ Galapugs and Terraspin Are animal like. TheBen10Mazter 16:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Andres and Armdilloro No. TheBen10Mazter 16:28, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Is Ghostfreak gonig to take contral of ben In Ultimate Alien I don't think so. TheBen10Mazter 16:31, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Why does ben use Swampfire more than HeatBlast and the Alien force aliens more than the ben 10 aliens? 1. Swampfire is stronger than Heatblast becuase Swampfire is a combo of Heatblast and Wildvine, plus he can be evolved. 2. Its beacuse the producers like it that way. When will ben decide when the time is to stop using the aliens from alien force and used the ben 10 ones more than the alien force aliens When he feels like it. TheBen10Mazter 16:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) The new episode the dare The next episode is not the dare, it is unknown. TheBen10Mazter 17:27, May 22, 2011 (UTC) WHat is it i hope it will have Ghostfreak in it It is unknown. TheBen10Mazter 19:07, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Man your an wiki expert its so hard to get bages Edit a lot and im sure you'll get some. Look at me ive got lot of badges and i edit a lot. PS: Can leave messages on my talk page, the reason your messages are returned back is because i am on this wikia alot but sometimes im not and it would give me a alert that you gave me a message. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 20:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the AmpFibian nano First, to ban people you must be an admin or bureaucrat. Second, no, you can't be an admin. Third, provide evidence this character will be released in the game and the article will stay. Fourth, it's spelled "AmpFibian". Capital "F". Blaziken 08:13, May 22, 2011 (UTC) It siad in FusionFall wiki it will come out in the feture not now leter A lot has changed A lot has changed. I made another 1500 edits! I got to ranking #6 here and i got promoted to admin! TheBen10Mazter 23:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC)